


Broken Peace

by AshleyHammondAstroYellow



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/pseuds/AshleyHammondAstroYellow
Summary: It’s short, it’s sweet, it’s fluff and it’s not what you think.





	Broken Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwennicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/gifts), [rosabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Here we go again… *sighs* NOT MINE!
> 
>  
> 
> Gifted to Arwennicole and rosabelle, just because I can.

**Broken Peace**

The bunk wasn’t quite big enough for the both of them. It wasn’t built as a single, but not exactly a double either. However, laying on their sides, this close, facing each other, she was perfectly comfortable. Their naked bodies not touching, but radiating heat across the half inch of space between them. Only their foreheads touched as they stared into each other’s eyes.

The room was silent but for their heavy breathing slowly returning to normal.

She blinked. He blinked back. A sudden look of uncertainty, maybe even fear, crept into his eyes. A slow smile spread on her lips and he looked reassured. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind, not wanting to break the magic of the silence.

He probably hadn’t intended for this to happen when he came to her room to check if she was really alright. It wasn’t until the door had closed behind him that he had shown how worried and scared he had been when she had been taken by Psycho Yellow. They had talked, talking had led to kissing, and kissing had led to… this.

She thought about saying something, or maybe just steal a kiss, when an itch in her nose brought on a sudden sneeze that broke the silence in the room quite violently. Her head banged against his and he jumped in surprise.

Ashley watched as Andros tumbled out of the bed in slow motion, taking the blanket with him. The thud of him hitting the floor sounded painful. She shifted so she could look over the edge of the bed. He was glaring at her.

‘Sorry,’ she giggled. ‘It snuck up on me with a sneak attack.’

‘Sneeze attack you mean,’ he grumbled. ‘And you’re not sorry at all.’

‘Okay, maybe I’m not,’ she agreed. ‘But you should see yourself right now.’ She propped herself up on one arm. Andros’s eyes flicked down from her face for a brief moment and Ashley grinned at him. ‘Are you coming back up here? It’s getting cold.’

‘I can see,’ Andros smirked up at her. ‘And I’ve got a nice view from here too.’

‘I guess I’ll just have to get dressed then,’ Ashley shrugged.

He scrambled to his feet, slightly hampered by the blanket and the clothes scattered on the floor. Ashley shifted to create room for him. After a minute of shifting around to get comfortable again, they finally settled down, Andros laying on his back with Ashley pressed to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

‘Where were we?’ Andros asked, kissing her hair.

‘I think I was about to tell you I like this,’ Ashley answered. ‘And thank you for caring and making me feel safe.’

‘You said you were okay,’ he said accusingly.

‘And I am. I just feel that extra bit safer when I’m in your arms. Will you stay tonight?’

‘I thought I already was,’ Andros grinned.

‘Well, now you’ve got an official invitation.’

‘There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompted by something RussianWitch send to me: “Imagine your OTP lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent. And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed.” I immediately imagined this little scene and had to write it.


End file.
